Cowerdess
by MyBBPlushieKnowsYourName
Summary: Sasuke wants to prove he's a true Uchiha man, but wioth Naruto harrasing him and Ten Ten barrating him, he can't find how. Being alone wasn't wat be hoped.  I suck at summarys.will try not to make to OOC,is AU, Yaoi,has mature scenes. Don't flame please


In the beginning they had tried to put the two boys together. It was a good idea in itself. They had similar pasts and they could use people to relate to, but things never work out that way. They had started as being friends, when there was trouble the first thing that was yelled was "NARUTO! SASUKE!" It was always them… always. And then they got into elementary school. Girls started noticing Sasuke, so did the teachers, and the upperclassman. Naruto was being left behind more and more, not that the older boy was trying. The blonde started resenting his best friend, he had everything… while the orange clothed boy was struggling. Some say the blonde went insane that frosted Tuesday of January when the raven haired boy was asked to skip grades because of his mental capacity. He yanked his best friend to the ground and started pounding his face with angered fists. The older boy was so shocked by his friends' actions that he barely made a sound. By the time an adult had been found both boys were drenched in blood, and everyone was convinced that the blonde was a menace to society, when the principal questioned him about his actions the boy merely inquired; "Have you ever had someone that touched your life, then tore it to shreds?"

Those words, especially from a nine year old boy with no parents, silenced the old man. He sent the blood splattered boy back to class without a touch to his permanent record, instructing the teachers to move him away from his new found enemy.

For about three months after that incident no one talked to either boy. Which the black haired ten year old didn't mind, he quite enjoyed his solitude. But the blonde was angry, he had always had his best friend so he hadn't needed for any more. During those three months he tried making friends with everyone, including the kid with the questionable gender, named Haku. But everyone was terrified, until the day a new girl came to town. She had bright pink hair, only matched by the brightness of her green eyes. The blonde immediately had a crush on the girl, but she had her eyes on someone else. She often rejected him.

Then on an average Monday she got into a huge fight with her blonde female friend, where the other blonde quickly stood up for his crush that was slowly becoming his friend. The blonde girl quickly backed down, and the pink girl hugged him. From that day forth they were friends.

And with one friend under the belt of the younger boy, all the others just fell into place. He soon had a mob of friends, leaving the older boy behind, hardly a trace of him remained in the popular boys' memory.

Too bad that sea of isolation quickly dried up. The raven haired boy didn't mind having no friends, he enjoyed his silence and solidarity, but his new enemy hated having to see him every day. That hate didn't come into affect until they both reached their second year of high school and the older boy was elected class President… though he wasn't a nominee. Again the blonde lost his temper, and started hitting him. They were in a library so no one knew what was happening, when the blonde ran out of steam he got off his old friend. The silent boy got up calmly. The boy with bloody knuckles turned to walk away when his phone went off, he knew it was Sakura because the pink girl had set her favorite song as her ring tone on his phone. As the American song 'save the last dance for me' by The Drifters started playing the angered boy heard a peculiar thing, it sounded like frightened sobbing. He turned around sharply, seeing his enemy crumpled on the floor. His face cracked into a violently evil smirk.

"What's the matter Uchiha? Don't like this song?" He asked evilly, walking towards the crumpled boy.

"Please Uzumaki, just shut it off." The boy with the cold eyes begged looking up at the blue eyed student with a sea of misery blurring his vision.

"I'll shut it off if you something me off." The younger boy smirked, remembering a story he had read.

It did no good to beat up the devil from his memory, but if he made him lower than dirt, made him do things that the lowest of the low did, the blonde just might be able to teach his former friend a lesson.

"I won't do that. Just get rid of this song. Please."

"I like hearing you beg, but I think I'll like something else more."

"Please Naruto, even you must have more heart than this."

"Do what I say Uchiha, or this song will never stop."

It was then that the younger blonde learned the most useful weapons for battling the evil that was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Will you just get away from me?" The older boy asked desperately, as a knee was dug into his groin.

"But if I go away you'll never get to hear my song. I have a feeling you might know it." The orange clad boy smirked the smirk that belonged to the older boy, pressing harder.

"You're friends are meeting you at the tree, I heard them say so, why waste your time with me?"

"Because you're more important than my friends."

"We both know that's not true Uzumaki."

"Now why call me that Sasu-Chan? That just reminds me of this great song, you should really listen to it."

"I don't really feel like that, thanks though. And if you're not with them, you should be studying. Everyone knows your grades are horrible, and you ARE on a scholarship to this school aren't you not?"

"What are you talking about? I am studying, I'm studying anatomy, and I always get the results I want, no matter who else is in the picture." The blonde smirked.

"Will you just- AH!"

"Will I what? What?" The younger boy asked sadistically, moving closer to his preys' ear. "What?" He whispered.

"At least hurry up, I have student counsel duty's. and your friends are waiting." The reluctant raven haired teen said, yanking his emerging tears back from their brink.

"You seem sad." The aggressive man asked, with a sudden flash of caring.

"Wouldn't you? I just want to get out of here."

The blonde pulled away from his unusually saddened prey, who he had been pressing against the wall.

"I'll come back later. I am a hunter and when my prey is already injured it isn't sporting to attack. Get better tonight uke, see you in the morning." The younger boy smirked.

He gave the helpless puppy of a student a gentle and an entirely uncharacteristically short peck on the lips before flittering from the room, leaving behind traces of his cruelness towards the weakened boy.

The older teen crumpled to the ground, cursing his legs for doing what he was trying to fight, he knew it was futile now, he let the warm tears flow from his eyes, showing him the past the blonde was determined to remind him of always. His childhood seemed that of a story from a shoujo manga, his family was wealthy, so he never wanted for much, and what he did want was always something money couldn't buy… though his parents tried. His father came home every night and read him the paper, preparing his little boy for the future he was destined to. His father was always proud of him, everything the male did was right in the eyes of his father. His mother always smelled of lilacs, though she never had them around, many mysteries surrounded his mother, but that only made her more magical in the eyes of her beautiful son. She stayed home on the weekends and was home before dinner every week night, she made dinner with her son diligently by her side. Contrast to everyone else's beliefs, the Uchiha clan didn't have a million servants in their large house, they had ten maids and that was it, and all the maids had every weekend off and got a great amount of pay, though they worked fewer hours than every other working person in all of Konohage. The youngest Uchiha only found this out years later, but his parents hired the maids to be there during the day when they could not, so that the young boy had a greater chance of being able to avoid the person who shattered his whole life. Too bad that precaution was unnecessary. The teen wished it had been enough, he wished they hadn't been careless. But he knew it wasn't something he could change, he knew he made no difference in life, but he knew it was his fault, if he had acted like a proper Uchiha man it wouldn't have happened. But he cowered, he was a cowered, and he knew he always would be. He was getting sexual harassed by a boy younger than him, and weaker than him. The Uchiha was just a cowered, damned in eternal cowardess.

He reeled out of his reveling past by voices coming towards him, the young boy quickly got up, grabbed his stuff and wiped his eyes off. He cracked his neck and pulled out his classic ipod. He jammed the ear buds in his ears and pressed play. His ipod was full of beautiful songs that would make others reel back in disgust, for they were not typical songs, they were gothic, sad, murderous, truthful, moving, compelling, and he knew the world wasn't ready to except it. The most listened to songs were from a person he had found on a video website by accident, AdrianvonZiegler was truly the most amazing artist in the eyes of the excelling high school student. He had many favorites, but he had to say that his first taste of this musician was the most flavorful, Eternal Snow.

The boy left for his meeting, letting the soothing notes wash away the dirty feeling he got every time the spiky blonde was around him.

The raven haired teen was pretending to listen to the principal's words, though really he was getting lost in the soft notes swarming him. He already knew what the principal was saying… he had written the entire speech for him last night. The balding man had called it extra credit, the student knew better, but it gave him a reason to stay after school late enough that even the vindictive blonde would go without a stomach full of ramen if he had waited. Though no one noticed, the president did many things to avoid his tormentor. He had faked stomach problems, gotten "lost" in the library, sent notes saying the blonde was requested else where, yet the younger man always knew… so the better student hardly ever got away.

"Now over to your class president Sasuke Uchiha." The large man boomed.

The slightly distracted student took out his ear buds and walked up to the front.

"Now, as I'm sure you all know, the budget for this year is a little tight. But not exceedingly. So, I propose that before we immediately start fundraising blindly, we should meet with the presidents of all the clubs and see how much, if any money will be needed for expenses in the near future within their clubs. I would also like to say that the clubs too should start participating in fundraising. We should bring this up to them, if they need over one twelfth of the budget we should make them a deal, their club fund raises, and if they come up with half we will supply them the other half. This will start them on fundraising and also make them earn their keep, so to speak. Any questions?" He said in a commanding sort of tone, wishing that he could just go home to listen to his music in peace.

The purple haired girl usually found fawning silently over the harassing blonde raised her hand timidly.

"H-How are we going to meet with all the clubs? If all of us go that would take a long time, especially since most of us are in the same grade and more than half the club leaders are in higher grades?"

"I say, since there are thirteen of us, and twelve clubs currently, one of us goes to each, one of the treasurers will stay here and write down the amounts we tell them. That way it's simple, easy, fast and less stress on everyone." The raven haired boy said simply, asking himself why someone with such grades could be so stupid.

"But when will we all go?"

"Tenten, Aren't clubs in right now?"

"Yea Neji, At least half are, can we just do it now?"

"Yea, can we?" The twelve idiotic faces asked like a crowd of three year olds, looking up at their president as if he were their mother.

"Fine, we'll go now."

"But what club will each of us get?" The violent haired girl asked.

"Pick amongst yourselves which ones you want. I will take the remaining one."

Immediately the group burst with volume, verbally fighting for the club they secretly wished they could be in. None would admit so, but more than half of them were only there to be able to see the man they now called president more than the other girls, that's why only four males were among the estrogen.

After a brief two minutes everyone had their clubs, surprising the boy at the front, he expected a blood bath over the male swim team.

"What have you all decided?" He asked with a hidden sigh.

"You get the photography club." the girl with black buns smiled, it seemed wicked on her face, but in her eyes it seemed malicious.

It scared the president, but only momentarily.

"Alright, everyone go to your clubs, does anyone know where photography club is meeting today?"

"By the group of trees outside mister president." She smiled the same satanic smile.

The male nodded confused. He picked up his stuff as the rest of the group flooded out the door at the speed of a tsunami. The uniform clad boy took his time gathering up his stuff, wondering why that usually innocent looking girl would have a smile like that, and why she would choose to wield it on him. Girls had always been a mystery to the young man, he knew they always would be.

Slowly the boy trudged to his destination, the seldom visited plant grove. It was overrun with delicious smelling flowers and colorful trees. The boy had always hated it back there, because of one flower that grew in abundance, lilacs.

He immediately started breathing through his mouth, though he hated the unnecessary amount of noise it made, not to mention the disgustingness of having to look at another persons mouth, it was the only way to stop himself from fully remembering that horrid night that turned him into the dreadful human he was now.

He heard laughing, and low voices. He knew it was them, the boy quickened his pace, already imagining the feel of the slight beat as it shook his bed from the sheer volume he put it at. He stepped into a clearing and saw a mass of pink and yellow.

Over twenty girls with big cameras turned to stare at him. They all immediately started primping. The pink haired annoying girl ran forward.

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun. What brings you to photography club? Finally thinking about joining." The girl flirted, twirling her hair in a worthless attempt.

Just that comment made all the girls almost swoon. The president found it disgusting.

"No. I'm here to talk to the president of photography club about your guys' budgets." He said, taking a step back from the over bearing girl.

"Oh, well. You've found her. Why don't we go over there to talk?"

"I would rather stay over here, it will only take a little bit. I just need to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, uh, fire away Sasuke-kun." The pink girl smiled feebly, feeling the weight of the rejection in her heart.

"How much money does your club need as of now?"

"None. We just got new cameras from Ino's dad's work."

"Do you see you or your club needing to have any money in the near future that you can not get yourself?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to go on any trips with your club, if so will you need district transportation?"

"No."

"OK. That is all."

The man turned on his heel and started walking away.

"Wait! Sasuke, shouldn't we exchange phone numbers incase we do end up planning something?" The girl called, desperateness crawling through her tone.

"I am sure you have Hinata's number. If anything should come up tell her, she'll tell the principal who will then inform me. Have a nice time, I hope the coming rain won't mess up those new cameras." The monotone boy said, not turning around, stopping or slowing his pace.

"Ok." She whispered dejectedly.

The inadvertently cruel boy was walking faster than he normally did, wanting to be home as fast as possible, it was only three minutes to the parking lot at his current pace, there his driver would be waiting for him, once inside it was five minutes to his house, thirty seconds getting in, two minutes to get to his room, and five seconds to have his ipod on his dock and blasting his music.

The notes swelled to their peak and the boy closed his eyes, thinking of the shiny object in his back pocket, the one that would momentarily erase his memories of this sickening day.

When he opened his eyes again he was at his car, he got in, letting the cold of the real white leather seats greet him. The driver said not one word to the boy in the back, he just started their descent to the mansion the teen called his. The teens thoughts were on the sweet burning feeling he would soon be experiencing, the shiny enticing object gliding skillfully over the pale flesh on his arms, with minimal help from his strong fingers. The electrifying adrenalin coursing through his veins, flowing out and down his marked skin. The delicious crimson temporarily staining the white flesh.

The car stopped abruptly, yanking the young boy from his thoughts. He grabbed his bag and half ran to the door. Pulling out his key the boy wondered if his grandparents would be home, he doubted so. He swung open the door, revealing the dark space inside.

Upon inspection of the kitchen the boy found a snack and a note. The note informed him that his delightful ancestors were at a gala, and wouldn't be home until late. And that he should clean up after himself. Both the boy had suspected.

Glad that he had the house to himself, minus the servants, the boy trudged up to his room. He locked the door behind him and shoved his ipod onto it's dock. The volume was already set to the volume of perfect height to let the boy forget his thoughts. He yanked up the thin white cloth of his uniformed top that covered his arms of similar color. His bandages were on the floor in a matter of seconds, he had never needed this feeling so badly. He had never needed one thing this badly, he could hardly wait.

The shiny blade gleamed against the slivers of light that snuck their way into the teens room. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, let the music wrap around his every thought, then pressed the blade down. Pulling it down quickly he felt the searing pain he recognized as home spread over his whole arm.

He reopened old wounds as he carved new ones upon the pale surface. His eyes didn't open once, but thoughts of the vicious blonde were constantly in his mind. Forcing him to slide the blade faster, and press down deeper. Whenever the thought of stopping even passed through his head, clips of the blondes cruelness told him not to.

To quickly it seemed he felt light headed. He opened his eyes, the act revealed what used to be his arm but was now a red sea of anger and misery. A quick inspection of the floor showed that only a few drops of the beautiful red nectar had slammed against it. The black haired teen set his weapon down as carefully as he could, he was shaking. He knew he had done more damage than his body could fully handle.

Fighting off his bodies shaking as much as he could, the teen wrapped his arm up as tight as he could. The bleeding boy laid on his bed, folding his arms across his lower abdomen. He closed his eyes and let his music shower him until sleep crawled into him.

The smart teen bolted up in bed, he looked at his clock. The digital numbers told him it was an hour before he had to be up. The boy knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he chose to take the shower he had meant to take the night before.

Stripping off the conformist uniform he noticed a splotch of blood on the part of his shirt normally located on his lower abdomen. The dark boy sighed, thanking himself for suggesting that three white button up shirts be included with the uniform. The steam from the shower clouded his mirror, he pulled off the last garment and took a step into the welcoming water. It felt like a blowing fire against the sensitive skin of his arms, but he didn't care. His black hair reeled back from his face as he threw his head under the water. He put a generous amount of his shampoo that smelled of raspberry in his hand before massaging it into his delicate hair. He breathed in the heavenly scent, not wanting to ever forget it.

His hands were colder than they should have been as he slid his soap covered hands over his body. He knew why, but he honestly didn't care about the ramifications any more. His body was covered with the soap that matched the smell of his shampoo, he took one step back and was in the middle of the still to hot stream of water.

He shook his dripping hair from his eyes and turned off the water. He pulled the towel over his waist, stepped out, then stared at his scars. They were deeper than normal, a few had busted open in the shower and blood trickled down his pale flesh slowly. He rolled his cold eyes as he wrapped his arm again, he wasn't shaking anymore so he wrapped it a little to tight for comfort, like always. He pulled on the black pants of the uniform, gathered his clothes, and went back into his room. He slipped into the buttoned shirt and jacket. A quick look at his watch showed he had plenty of time to get to school, but the boy couldn't think of one thing he would enjoy to do in this house, so he gathered all his school supplies and went to get his driver.

The drive to school was silent as always. Only the notes floating from his ipod kept the boy from screaming. Though he did like being alone, silence was the one thing the boy hated. Even more than that cruel spiky blonde. The car stopped, the class president got out and headed to the student counsel room. He had absolutely nothing to do, but he knew no one would disturb him so he could listen to his music in peace.

Setting his stuff down the president regarded the empty room with more happiness than he would with any person. He sat in the cold chair, turned up his music and let his head hang over the back of his seat.

Not two minutes passed by before a heavy warmth was present on his lap. The boy immediately opened his eyes to stare at the boy in his nightmares.

"Morning Sasu-Chan." The blonde smiled with far to much fake cheer.

"Don't call me that and get off me." The acting brave prey snapped.

"Still not feeling good Hun?" The younger boy asked with the same flash of concern as the day before. "Well no matter," he said getting off the easy target. "Sakura just sent me here to tell you that the photography club will be needing some money, she wants to go to the art museum across town."

"And why did the girl tell you to tell me? I thought she would fawn at the chance." President Uchiha asked with his usual eye roll.

"Someone's conceded."

"No, she just always flirts with me though I show no affection in return."

"That is what a crush is. But, I'm the clubs vice president and Sakura is home with the sniffles today, so here I am."

"Ok. Thank you for informing me."

"Sure thing President."

The blonde nodded before heading to the door. The black haired boy watched him go, a thought tickling his curiosity.

"We're being civil." The older teen said to the retreating figure of his ex-friend.

The younger boy turned around.

"Maybe we could try it again some time." The president smiled hopefully.

"Keep dreaming… and get better my prey." The orange cloaked boy smirked.

**Yeah, so all of the songs (that I've planned for so far) that Sasuke listens to are by AdrianvonZiegler on Youtube. Requiem For The Nameless Dead is just one of the many great songs he does. I hope you enjoy the story so far, I will try to keep up with my posting. Please Read and Review. =)**


End file.
